The present invention generally relates to switches, and more particularly relates to an assembly for activating a switch.
Switches are used in many different environments, including various aerospace environments, in which switches may be used with other components to accomplish certain aircraft system and/or component operations. For example, switches may be employed in the aircraft monitoring system of leading edge flap drive assemblies. In such instances, when the aircraft leading edge flaps are extended or retracted, switches are typically activated or deactivated to indicate the position of the flaps. These indications may be communicated, via a display, to the pilot. In these configurations, the switches may be activated or deactivated by switch actuators that may in turn be controlled by other components such as, for example, a cam assembly. In such instances, the switch actuators may translate the rotary motion of the cam assembly to linear motion, to activate or deactivate a switch.
At times, it may be preferable to replace a switch actuator. In such instances, it is preferable for the replacement switch actuator to not only have a robust design for a prolonged life, but also for the replacement to be cost efficient.
Accordingly, there is a need for a robust and cost efficient switch actuator. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.
In one embodiment of the invention, a switch actuator assembly is provided that includes a mount plate, an actuator arm and a spring arm. The mount plate includes at least a first side, a second side, and an outer peripheral surface. The actuator arm is rotationally coupled to the mount plate and rotationally moveable between at least an activate position and a deactivate position. The spring arm is coupled to the mount plate and extends away from the mount plate outer peripheral surface. The spring arm is configured to supply a force that biases the actuator arm toward the deactivate position at least when the actuator arm is in the activate position.
In another embodiment, a switch actuator assembly having a mount plate, a first and second actuator arm and a first and second spring arm is provided. The mount plate includes at least a first side, a second side, and an outer peripheral surface. The first and second actuator arms are each rotationally coupled to the mount plate and each rotationally and independently moveable between at least an activate position and a deactivate position. The first and second spring arms are coupled to the mount plate and each extend away from the mount plate outer peripheral surface. The first and second spring arms are each configured to supply a force that biases the first and second actuator arms toward the deactivate position, respectively, at least when the first or the second actuator arm is in the activate position.
In yet another embodiment, a switch actuator assembly is provided that includes a mount plate, an actuator arm, a spring arm and a switch assembly. The mount plate includes at least a first side, a second side, and an outer peripheral surface. The actuator arm is rotationally coupled to the mount plate and rotationally moveable between at least an activate position and a deactivate position. The spring arm is coupled to the mount plate and extends away from the mount plate outer peripheral surface. The spring arm is configured to supply a force that biases the actuator arm toward the deactivate position at least when the actuator arm is in the activate position. The switch assembly is disposed proximate the mount plate and includes a switch selectively moveable between a closed position and an open position in response to actuator arm movement between the activate and deactivate positions, respectively.